


A Summon In The Night

by Kibasdaydreams



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cor Leonis prompt, Cor only cries on the inside, Especially about Noct's childhood, FFXVWeek 3 day 6, Gen, He's a paradigm of kingly composure, Regis is totally not crying, Regis totally has an album filled with his son's photos and nobody can convince me otherwise, Reminiscing, Takes place just before the game, This one's kinda heavy tbh, Tumblr: ffxvweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibasdaydreams/pseuds/Kibasdaydreams
Summary: Whenever King Regis had summoned Cor Leonis this late at night it only meant bad news.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for FFXV week 3 day 6 on Tumblr (Cor Leonis prompt). Constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't be nasty. Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: http://kibasdaydreams.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy and please comment!

Whenever King Regis had summoned Cor Leonis this late at night it only meant bad news. The first time was when Regis’ wife, the Queen of Lucis, had passed away in the middle of the night leaving him a widower and his son motherless. It wasn’t Cor’s fondest memory.

 

He arrived at the door and took a deep breath before he rapped his knuckles against the wood. “Come in.”

 

Placing his hand around the handle the marshal gently twisted it and pushed the door forward. “Your Majesty,” he said in his usual gruff tone as he stepped into the room, though there was notable concern in his voice, “you summoned for me?”

 

The lights were all off save for a small lamp, but Cor could distinctly make out the vexed features on Regis who was seated at the large rosewood desk by the window. “Yes, thank you for coming, Cor. I apologise for calling you so late. Please, shut the door behind you.”

 

Cor complied before he walked over to his king. He could already tell that this was going to be a difficult night. His nose wrinkled at the faint stench of alcohol. Okay, so the situation was much worse than he previously thought if Regis needed to indulge in a late night drink. “Scotch on the rocks, Your Majesty?” he inquired.

 

Regis raised his glass tiredly with a wry smile (which didn’t quite meet his eyes, Cor noted). “Nothing ever escapes your notice, does it?” he chuckled. “Would you care to join me?”

 

“No thank you, Your Majesty.”

 

“Please, take a seat then.”

 

“I’m all right standing, Your Majesty.” Okay, so the situation was clearly dire; Regis had never been one to beat around the bush, Cor couldn’t remember the last time he’d been asked to sit down. Regis was his friend, there was no need for such formality between them.

 

He looked down at the royal: Regis appeared tired, exhausted even, he seemed as though he hadn’t slept for days as evidenced by the large bags under his sunken eyes, and Cor could swear that they were somewhat reddened and swollen. He looked so much older and frailer than he ever had before, despite his relatively young age. The marshal could still recall all of their past adventures together, back when the monarch had been full of vigour and vitality.

 

A rustling sound suddenly brought Cor’s attention to the open book on the desk. “I was just looking through Noctis’ photo album,” said Regis fondly, doing everything in his power to not meet Cor’s questioning gaze as he turned the page over. “I wish I could have kept him a baby forever, you know.” The king hastily wiped his eyes and chewed his lips nervously. “He was such an adorable little thing. Well, he’s always been adorable, but I could just hold him in my arms all day back then – when time permitted of course.”

 

Cor was at a loss for words. He had never been good at dealing with emotional situations. Which was fine since Regis was rarely emotional, he had always been calm and collected – a paradigm of kingly composure. _So what the Hell was going on?_

 

“… Why did you summon me here, exactly?” He really didn’t want to know the answer if the problem was so severe that his friend had to drown his sorrows in alcohol and fond memories of his only son.

 

“Right,” Regis began and wiped his eyes a final time before he finally met Cor’s eyes. “I’ll cut to the chase then.” He took a deep breath. “As you know Noctis is to be wed to Lunafreya. However,” he paused, “I have arranged for the wedding to be held in Altissia. I don’t trust this peace treaty, and I will not risk their lives for it by holding it in Insomnia. Niflheim is planning something and I don’t like it. Therefore, Noctis shall depart for Atlissia with his friends tomorrow morning long before the treaty signing.”

 

“Very well-“

 

“The reason why I have called you here, Cor, is because I want you to also leave.”

 

_“What?!” Had Regis gone mad?!_

 

“You will drive them to the city gate tomorrow and lay low until after the treaty is signed far from Insomnia, but do not mention a word of this to anyone.”

 

“Your Majesty, I object!” Cor protested, his voice escalating in volume though he did not shout; Cor would never dare to shout in the presence of his liege. “I will not abandon you! What if something should happen at the signing? You said so yourself that Niflheim can’t be trusted!”

 

“Which is precisely why I want you away from here! If something should happen to me, Noctis will need your help more than ever! _I need you to take care of my son, Cor._ ”

 

The marshal was rendered silent at this. Regis took the opportunity to continue: “It is time for a new king. You must help Noctis to acquire the Armiger weapons and fulfil his destiny, Cor. Please, Cor, from one friend to another, please take care of my son.”

 

“Regis, I-“

 

“I am not afraid to die, Cor. What I am afraid of is Noctis being left alone with nobody to guide him through his path. _Promise me, Cor, promise me you’ll watch over him._ ”

 

“I will, Regis,” said Cor resolutely, desperate to qualm his friend’s worries despite his own fears rising to the surface. “I promise you I’ll watch over Noctis. I’ll make sure that he never strays from the straight and narrow. You can rest assured that he’ll be safe and sound.”

 

Regis sighed in relief, and relaxed his tensed up shoulders before smiling at Cor. “Thank you, Cor. For everything.”

 

Cor snorted in response. The situation was too overwhelming for him to do much else. He was never one to give into his primitive emotions, preferring rationale and reason, but this was a completely different kettle of fish altogether. His king, his best friend was going to-

 

“I think I’ll have that drink after all, Regis,” he said, no longer bothering with formalities, as poured himself a glass and slumped into the nearest chair across the desk. His mind was racing a mile a minute; he needed to block out them out before he lost control.

 

Regis regarded him for a moment as he sipped his drink. “I know it’s very selfish of me to do this to you, Cor.”

 

Cor snorted again as he swirled the alcohol around in the heavy crystal glass, eying the motions with distinct interest. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

 

“And I appreciate it each and every time, my dear friend.”

 

How could he be so calm?

 

How could he embrace death with such a calm demeanour?

 

Why did it have to be this way?

 

It suddenly dawned on him that this would be his last time speaking to his friend. However, Cor would not cry, that wasn’t the type of man he was – he wasn’t one to find solace in surrendering to his emotions like that. He was a man of action, and he would therefore do his utmost to fulfil Regis’ last request to the bitter end.

 

“To the new king,” he toasted. Regis was taken aback for a moment before he quickly smiled and raised his glass.

 

“To Noctis.”


End file.
